The Son
by lastat-chan
Summary: The darkness surrounded him and then he saw the end of the world.
1. In darkness we gather

_**This is my first DMC fanfic so flame me if must need to... I can't remember anything quote to quote so bare with me ok? Sorry i need to repay DMC a few times.

* * *

**_

19 Years ago...

"Cuurse you Dante, I will returnnnn..."

"Yeah well when you do give my regards to my son, huh?"

"Graaahhhh..."

Dante looked over to Trish and thus came the love scean. Then they got into the plane and flew away, the Mele island blew up and they flew away. Dante landed the plane on a little sland little ways from there. Trish looked at Dante, and in return he looked at her, and thus love was bloomed...

* * *

19 years later...

A demon was chaseing a woman and her child as they escaped the slums (where DMC3 took place). A young man, golden eyes, white hair, and wearing a black leather trench coat, boots, and black leather pants jumped from the shadows killing the demon on target.

"Say good night, baby!" said the man shooting another one through the head thus allowing a blood bath to hit him and the ground. He sheeved his sword and looked back at the woman whom he saved, she was aparently rich, and she was most grateful, "Work don't come free lady, give me 50 grand and I'll take you home."

"R-r-r-right just don't let those monsters come near me again!" said the woman, as he escorted her home. Later on returning to the shop, Devil May Cry, he sat down on his chair and smiled, life was good as long as demons roamed the streets, he was in buisiness.

"I'm doing a lot better than my dad did, that's for sure, I just scored 50 grand more probably more than what he got on his first time." laughed the young man. Just then he remembered this was the day his grandfather was imprisoned in the underworld, he stood up and smiled, "Ain't life grand?"

He knew his father was around aloof some where, they separated along time ago. His father was probably returning to this town to where the gate to the Underworld was risen by his uncle. He laughed and walked out side, and looked at the city, it had gone to hell, human were to afraid to come out only when they need to, and demons cluttered the streets awaiting a human defenceless, and alone, life couldn't get any better for Dante's son. But indeed it got better...

A man approached him, he seemed powerful, infact almost demonic, he knew what this sence of power was, and smiled.

"Are you a customer too? Sorry I'm closed, but if you have to, the bathrooms in the back." said the boy.

"Are you the spawn of Dante... Virgil?" asked the man walking towards him.

"How'd you know that? You would think you'd mistake me for my father." said Virgil, (_I know Dante had to kill Nelo Angelo who turned out to be Virgil, he wanted to honor him, and so he named him Virgil, ok?_)

"Ho, but I know enough... About you... And your father..." said the man, he wore a blue outfit, with white hair, muscular build, and he had yellow eyes fixed on Virgil.

Virgil, took one step back, he smiled, he surely wasn't expecting an admirer to be a guy, none the less a tough looking guy like that, who definately was way older than him.

"What do you know about me?" asked Virgil sarcastically, as he smiled at the man.

"This much.." said the man, then a bunch of Nobodies appeared and attacked him. Virgil jumped out of the way and took out Avril and Avery, the guns his father made him, he fired both of them and the nobodies were falling into their heaps of blood. Virgil jumped back, and pulled out his sword and swung it with such style it made the man's eyes lighten up. He stopped, and sttabbed his sword into the ground.

"That all you got?" asked Virgil sarcastically.

"Well I could send a lot worse... But I am not your enemy." said the man.

"Well then, if your a client wait untill tommorow, today's a special off day for me." said Virgil.

"No, it's not that..."

"Well then what is it, old man?" asked Virgil.

"Today three of us will fight, you, your father and I." said the man.

"What! so he's comeing back?" laughed Virgil.

"That's right." said the man, he smiled and looked back, "It has begun."

Just then the Earth beneath Virgil shook violently, and cracks came from the ground, and a giant tower loomed over the city, and yet... It was far more worse and demonic than the one the original Virgil conjured up. Virgil looked up at the monstrocity that loomed over the once less chaotic city, now it seemed to be in Hell for sure.

"Hey, who the hell are you!" asked Virigil, he turned around and no one was there. Virgil snorted and turned to see the huge tower that nearly blocked out the sun.

"Well this looks fun, maybe I'll fallow the old fart after all." sad Virgil walking forward, "I can tell... This is gonna be one Hell of a party!"

Chapter 1 end...


	2. We fight with hatred

Virgil walked down the slums alley and came across, several scare crows, and Bloody marries. He jumped up and shot them repetedly and they finally returned to dust, he smiled and looked up, what was awaiting him in the tower, and who was waiting for him at the tower. He jumped forward and pulled out his dad's old sword Rebelion, he did several High Times, and a few other tricks, finally he jumped onto the roof of a building.

"Damn it. This whole place is in ruins... I wounder if my shop will be ok?" muttered Virgil. Finally he saw the same old man as before, "You gramps!" said Virgil jumping onto the streets below.

"Your better than I thought." said the man smileing.

"Hell yeah!" said Virgil sarcastically.

"Well now shall we be off?" asked the man.

"Hey what's your name, not that it matters... I'm still gonna call ya old man." said Virgil.

'Hmph... This is the complete opposite of--' thought the man before virgil cut him off concentration.

"Well what is it?" asked Virgil impatiently.

"Leon." said the man.

"Well Leon, you notice your about to be cut in half?" asked Virgil as Leon jumped out of the way. Virgil shook his head, "Great now I got a person I gotta protect, how joyous!"

"I can take care of myself." said Leon as he pulled out his sword. He then cut one of the monster's heads off and threw it at another demon standing up to kill them.

"You aren't a whimp after all." said Virgil sounding rather sarcastic. Leon glared at him with his cocky attitude, Virgil was way to much like his father when he was younger. Leon turned and slashed another demon's head off, he was getting rather annoyed at his cocky attitude already and he had a long way to go with him. Virigil smirked at the older man's frustration.

"You know if ya wanna go get your wheelchair, I'll take care of these things on my own." said Virgil.

"Shut up!" scrame Leon, 'Damn kid, did Dante wear a broken condom and this monstrocity was made?' Thought Leon.

Virgil looked at the distance, broken buildings and rubble. He turned to see his shop in... Ruins!

"My shop! Goddammit I just got it all fixed up!" fussed Virgil.

"You'll need to worry about more than just your shop if your not careful." said Leon.

"FUCK!"

**Later**

"Where is this crappy tower's entrance anyway?" pouted Virgil

"It's... Somewhere.." said Leon fealing the sides of it.

"Oh wow big whoop, it's a stone wall, nothing interesting about it Wah!" said Virgil putting his hand on the switch and falling face first on the floor.

"Well you found the entrance good job!" said Leon rather cheery.

"Wow... Aren't I lucky?" asked Virgil holding his bleeding nose.

"I was wondering when you were gonna get in here." said a familiar voice, one that Virgil knew so... so so well.

"Dad! What the... Your here!" asked Virgil nearly astounded to see his old man standing in front of him.

"Who else can give you nuggies you can't break away from!" asked Dante grabbing his son's head and forceing his knuckles onto his son's head and rubbing them hard.

"Well... Dante you haven't changed... Much.." said Leon stepping out of the shadows. Dante's eyes widend but he kept a calm face, Virgil noticed his father's surprise and slippe dout of the head lock.

"So the we're all gathering here?" asked Dante

"It would seem so." said Leon.

"What are you two talking about, I ain't a little kid any more I need to know, what are you both planning!" asked Virgil as he stomped on the floor and it crumbled beneth his feet and he fell into the darkness.

"Virgil!" asked Dante looking down, to see his son in a awkward position legs in the air and head leaned back laying on some rubble.

"Your not gonna get laid that way." said Leon looking at the boy in disgust.

"Ah, shut the hell up!" said Virgil regaining his footing and jumping out of the hole he fell on.

Both of the older men laughed at the boy, he was all coverd in dirt from head to toe, and he was looking mighty pissed. His white hair tussled, and his clothes torn, he looked like he had a tough night with a bunch of monsters.

"Had fun?" asked Leon sarcastically.

"Well I can tell... This partnership is gonna last long." said Dante.

"SHUT UP!" shouted both Virgil and Leon.


	3. Damnation

As Dante, Virgil, and Leno traveled further into the giant tower, Virgil began to notice it became colder and creepier.

"Damn, it sure as hell cold in here..." said Virgil as he buttoned his trench coat a little more.

"Get over it. At least your not frozen over." said Leon turning around to see Virgil sitting down.

"What're you doing?" asked Dante.

"I'm freezeing excuse me for working in hot climates!" said Virgil.

"Stop whineing." said Leon.

"Stop bossing me around!"

"Both of you just shut up." said Dante.

"..." said Leon. He looked away and kept his arms crossed.

"... Damn..." said Virgil.

"It might be warmer up ahead." said Dante. Leon walked away and Dante stood there he didn't know who to go with, make sure his son got off his lazy ass or make sure Leon didn't go off and get killed.

"Ah hell let him go on his own, you go on too dad I'll be fine." said Virgil.

Dante headed off, he knew his son could fight, but he didn't know how well. Virgil watched as his father faded into a shadow, he stood up and streched out his arms, cracked his neck, and pulled out his sword.

"So who wants a piece of me?" asked Virgil, he looked around and then heard foot steps.

"Well hello." said a woman walking out of the shadows, she had icy blue hair, gray eyes, pale skin, and wore a very uncovering dress. Her silk scarf wrapped around Virgil's shoulder as she drew near.

"Well this is what I'm talkin' about." said Virgil.

"So your here now? Good, now we can begin." said the woman she stood right almost directly in his face. She pressed up against him like a hug.

"The hell?" he asked.

"So your father never told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Oh well then this makes it different. I'll wait for you at the top of Debiru'su Toueru, please come right away." Said the woman as she backed away and started to evaporate.

Virgil stood there and smirked well I'm starting to feal warmer now, I think I'll go catch up with the to old men. Virgil ran off, unknowning what fate waited him in Debiru'su Toueru. As he ran there were tourches lighted on the halls, it became warmer, but there was no sight of Dante and Leon.

"Dammit where the hell are they!" asked Virgil. He looked around unknowing where his father and the old man ran off to, but he knew he'd have to gut the whole tower alone, as he ran into the middle of the tower he saw a statue of humans, one a fetus, second a baby, third a boy, fourth a man, fifth an old man, and then sixth a skeleton. There were several twisted support beams, a few broken, a few standing, the floors spiraled upward to what is seemed to be a long fall. There were stained glass windows, yellow and slightly red, with blue in them, like the fires of Hell. Virgil looked around hopeing to see his father and partner, but alas no one was there. He looked back at the statue, then he felt a little worried but not overly.

"This statue shows the boy developeing to death. I wonder what this means." said Virgil looking at the statue, "I wonder if it's cursed?"

Virgil walked up and tapped on the statue, just then the skeleton's mouth opened and Virgil fell down a hole, he saw a pitch black void, and then saw skull's eyes glowing red, then it all faded to black.

* * *

Several years ago...

Dante held his young son for the first time, he looked so much like him and so much like Vergil, Dante looked down and remembered the pendant his mother gave him, he took Vergil's and put it around Virgil's neck. Dante looked out the window, and then back at his son, it was silent, Trish was asleep, and the only sounds he heard was the wind whistleing and his son's heart beat. Just then the door to his office opened, and a woman walked in...

* * *

Virgil awoke holding his head, he had a long fall, he opend his eyes to see a picture, one about the end of the world, fire was burning brightly on the Earth, and humans were being eaten by a fierce being, and it showed, a man standing next to the human engulfing monster, wearing black armor, with two bone like wings, glowing red eyes, and wearing, the same pendant Virgil and his father have.

"What the hell is this?" asked Virgil as he looked closer at the black knight figure.

"That's what I want to know." said a voice behind Virgil.

"Who's there!" asked Virgil turning around to see Dante and Leon there.

"About time you got here." said Dante.

"Ha ha you got captured!" laughed Virgil.

"So did you." said Leon.

"Uh... Actually I tapped on the statue above us." said Virgil.

"I see..." said Leon.

Virgil tapped on the walls hopeing to find a way out, but to no avail. He grumbled something about dieing in a box made out of stone and a slut waiting for him on the top of the tower.

"I guess the only way to get out of here is to fly." said Leon.

"I guess." said Dante.

"What're you two talking about!" asked Virgil. Dante just then turned into this cool looking demon with wings, and Leon turned into an odd demon with wings as well. Virgil looked at them with astonishment, for he knew his father was half demon and he turned into a demon just then, and he had never seen that form before.

"Well that's all good for the two of you. But one problem, I ain't an angel and I don't got a demon form!" said Virgil. Just then Dante grabbed him and flew towards the top with Leon next to him. Finally they busted through the top of the floor to the first floor, and landed on the stairs away from the statue. Dante turned back to normal and Leon landed and turned back as well.

"I can't believe you haven't awakened your demon form yet." said Leon.

"I was younger then you when I awoken mine." said Dante.

"Ah shuddup. Yeah sorry I wasn't killed and revived to turn into a demon." said Virgil, he crossed his arms, and stood there. Dante just looked off his son was more stubborn than him when he was younger.

'Now I know how Lady felt.' thought Dante.

'Dante's son is an imbasole.' thought Leon. Virgil started to walk off, he pulle dout his sword and headed for the door.

"Where are you goin'?" asked Dante.

"To meet a very slutty lady." said Virgil.

Leon snorted at the remark, Dante stared blankly at his son, and Virgil smiled and ran through the door without them. Dante walked toward the door, and stopped Leon walked up next to him.

"Well it seems like it's going to start." said Dante.

"Maybe... We can twist fate." said Leon.

"..." said Dante.

"He might not end up.." said Leon before he was cut off.

"He won't end up like that." said Dante as he opend the door.


	4. Unholy Baptism

Virgil started up the stairs that the door lead into, it was dark, dim blue demonic lights lit up the marble and stone halls, the stairs were like a never ending desend into darkness. He could hear Leon and dante not far behind him but he continued on, trying to leave them in the dust, some thing was lureing him him into the darkness, like as if his own soul was being pulled into the darkness, like a part of him was missing.

Dante looked on he heard his son's foot steps so close and yet so far. Leon looked on frowning, knowing what awaited the boy, not wishing for it to happen, because he too knew what it would be like for the boy.

"... Do you think we'll be able to stop it?" asked Dante.

"I don't know we can only do so much for him. It's up to him, his fate is in his hands, his daddy can't protect him forever." said Leon. Dante went quiet, he kne whis son had a choice comeing one to be prosperous or one to live like that of a demon. The thought of loseing his son to the darkness was all he could think about, he already felt it once before his mother, sacrificed, his brother became the dark knight and he was struck down by Dante.

Virgil presse don, his breatheing became harder, his sight became blurry, and he gripped onto the walls, his fingers pressed so hard on the stone it broke parts of the stone, and he fell to his knees, he looked up and realized he had regained all his sinces again,a nd stood up, he was in a room an alter on the North side from him chandeliers hung on the ceiling, they dripped blood and gas, he stood up and looked onto the alter as he approached, then he heard a voice calling out to him, to drink the blood and water in the alter's fountain. Virgil looked around but the voice, it kept saying the same thing over and over again.

Dante felt like something was wrong and tried to run to the door, but then the darkness consumed him and Leon, like being engulfed by a warm embrace of a shadow. Leon couldn't move it was like he was paralyzed and dante was hardly moveing either, his eyes started to close like he couldn't see he was tired, as was Leon.

Virgil paused looking over the bloody alter, he knelt down and put his hands in the cursed demonic mixture of blood and unholy water, his eyes flickered with delight and grief, he lowered his head, but yet he restraine dhimself from drinking the unholy concoction, longingly looking into it, he felt wrong, he was a demon, but he was part human, and his human blood was telling him to stop like as if God had gripped his arm and was keeping him human, but the other half was like as if Satan was pushing his head more down to drink from the waters. He ripped his hand from the water, the blood seeped offhis fingers, his breathing became more rapid his heart beat sped up. Then within that moment he saw his dad, in agonizeing pain, and Leon lying dead on the floor and a black knight. Virgil's heart beat went back to normal as well as his breatheing and he ran back to the door, but then he stopped just as he opend it, and looked back at the alter.

Dante's eyes flickered open he was back in his shop, looking down at his infant son, laying in his arms, smileing as most infants do, and reaching up at him, he walked to the window and saw the sky engolfed in darkness, the sun was shineing, but it was dark, and the area outside was a wasteland.

"What's going on!" asked Dante to himself, he looked down to see his infant son gone, he walked outside to see Arkham and his son standing next to each other, Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory, but then Virgil turned around, his eyes were whited out, his face emotionless, wearing all black, and smileing back at him, and that bastard arkham standing next to him smileing his hands on the occult bible and the other hand on his son's shoulder. Dante dropped his guns and stared in shock, his son was a pure demon, no human remained in him.

"What do you think of your son Dante?" asked Arkham walking over to Dante, "Isn't he wonderful? Look at the wasteland he created, just like the black knight before him his grandfather, Sparda, oh yes, only he is corrupted unlike Sparda."

"What did you do to him you bastard?" asked Dante.

"I had nothing to do with him, it was all your fault." said Arkham laughing as he did, Virgil transformed into the form of Sparda and flew off to the tower, his throne.

Leon awoke to a different world, he was in his youth, his childhood, he looked upon the waters to find that out but kept a cool face, he looked around, and he headed towards a house, but where he walked upon the grass it died, a child one he did not know came up and laughed at him, as well as more children did, Leon looked around he was surrounded as he tried to push through the children their flesh rotted and turned to bone, the children kept comeing some laughing some threatening him and even some trying to tease him. The more he pushed through the more died. He ran after he got out of the crowd and ran onto a hill far away behind a few trees.

"Why do you cry little one?" asked a familiar voice.

"...?" said Leon looking up to see Dante, his eyes widend.

"Well?" asked Dante. Leon looked down trying not to confront him, he looked down and muttered,

"It's just the rain." said Leon.

"It stopped raining." said Dante.

"..." said Leon looking up to see his father, not Dante but his father, and he reached his hand out to wipe the tears off his face, but then he started to vanish like as if a breeze had swept through Leon, he father was gone, and the hill's grass was all dead and so was the tree. Everything was dead, only he was alive, his eyes widend as he saw a tower in the distance.

Virgil was yet again standing over the alter looking into it, his dippe dhis hand into the bloody water again and began to lick it off his hands. It was bitter, painful, and yet he enjoyed it, he then put his hands in a cuff and drank the water that was collected there, and then stopped and slammed his fist into the floor, his breatheing ragged.

"What... What did you make me do!" screached Virgil. The woman he met before emerged from the shadows, smileing, and crossed her arms over her cheast.

"So you have participated in the unholy baptism." she laughed.

"Bitch!" said Virgil as he pointed his gun at her.

"Oh, so your human side is starting to flee?" she asked. Virgil didn't give a reply, he gasped and then dropped his gun to hold onto his cheast.

"Ha ha ha... You'd better hurry and wake your daddy and friend up or they will become fiends of this tower." she said smileing and then dissappearing.

Virgil stood up weakly and tried to run to the doors, he opend them and it was one straight hall way no stairs nothing and he saw Dante and Leon lying on the ground. Virgil shook Leon violently, and then Leon's eyes opend.

"Where am I?" asked Leon looking up at Virgil.

"Your in hell where else do you think you are?" asked Virgil as he ran over to Dante and started trying to wake him up. Leon stood up and grabed onto the walls to regain his composer. Dante woke up to see his son perfectly fine, a little blood, but fine.

"The Hell?" asked Dante.

"That's what I want to know." said Virgil.

"Virgil... Where did that blood come from, it smells like human blood..!" said Leon. Dante looked at him and Virgil fell silent, a frown was across his face and he didn't mutter a single insult.


End file.
